


Epic Boxershorts Battle Of History

by Nalalice173, Rabentochter



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Also zehn verschiedene Probleme, Bilbo ist ein Vegetarier, Boxershorts sind einfach toll, Crack, Fleischfresser!Thorin, Jägerin!Dís, M/M, Thorin hat viele Probleme, Und plotten, Und seine Neffen sind dran schuld, Und shippen, Vegetarier!Bilbo, Was passiert wenn 2 Idiotinnen rumhängen zusammen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalalice173/pseuds/Nalalice173, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: Thorin hat viele Probleme. Crack. Bagginshield.





	

Epic Boxer Shorts Battle Of History

 

Das Problem war, dass Thorin Marvel liebte.

Also, nein – das eigentlich Problem war, dass seine Neffen es wussten. Sie hatten ihn schließlich da hineingezogen, verdammt nochmal! Es hatte alles ganz normal angefangen. Seine Neffen hatten ihn gebeten, sie zum Kino zu fahren. Und es war ihnen durchaus bewusst, dass er zu ihren Hündchenaugen nicht „Nein!“ sagen konnte.  
Sie wussten es seit Jahren. Es hatte mit ihm als Chauffeur, viel Popcorn, Nachos, Cola, Sprite, Gummibärchen und einem dritten Ticket für sich selbst geendet.

Soweit, so gut.

 

_Unterpunkt 1 des I. Teil des Problems:_

Er mochte Iron Man. Und der Schauspieler war auch noch ziemlich heiß.

_Unterpunkt 2 des I. Teil des Problems:_

Seine Neffen hatten die Chance genutzt, ihn zu Iron Man selbst erklärt und seitdem bestanden ihre Geschenke an ihn nur noch aus Iron Man Fanartikeln und ähnlichem.

_Unterpunkt 3 des I. Teil des Problems:_

Das letzte dieser Geschenke waren Iron Man Boxershorts gewesen, die man normalerweise an Teenies vermutet hätte.

 

_Teil II des Problems:_

Er trug diese Boxershorts gerade. An sich kein Problem – wenn er seine Hose hätte anbehalten können. Das war aber unter den gegebenen Umständen nicht möglich.

 

_Teil III des Problems:_

Dieser heiße, halbnackte und süße, Kuschelns werter, viel zu fluffiger und diese Locken!

Äh… was.

Ah.

Jedenfalls, lachte der.  
Lauthals.  
Fuck.

Nicht gut. Gar nicht gut. Böser Mann.

 

_Teil IV des Problems:_

 

Er fand diesen Mann wirklich süß.

Süß, wie in „BitteheiratemichlassunszusammenHaustiereklauenhaltemichdavonabmeineNeffenumzubringenundlassmichdichfürdenRestunsererLebenslieben“-Süß.

Nach zwei Minuten ununterbrochenen Gelächters hatte Thorin sich in sein Bad zurückgezogen.

Nicht schmollend, wie Dís jetzt behaupten würde. Sondern lediglich eingeschnappt. MÄNNLICH!

Jetzt stand Thorin hier, in Iron Man Boxer Shorts, aufgeknöpftem Hemd, Socken und verwuschelten Haaren.  
Er hatte sogar schon einen Knutschfleck am Hals. Wann war das passiert?  
Im Auto? Im Club? Im Aufzug, als er Bilbo total klischeehaft gegen eine Wand gepresst hatte?

Hm… Es klopfte. Thorin öffnete die Tür.  
Da war ein Bilbo.

Der immer noch grinste und sich die Lachtränen vom Gesicht wischte.

„Ich wollte dich nicht auslachen. Aaber… das ist irgendwie passiert, weißt du?“

„Ach. Wirklich.“  
„Komm schon, es tut mir wirklich leid. Soll ich dir als Wiedergutmachung mal etwas richtig Peinliches zeigen?“  
„Und das wäre?“

Bilbo räusperte sich und wurde rot. Dann ließ er die Hose fallen.

 

Und zum Vorschein kam eine rosafarbene, enganliegende Boxer Shorts mit „Hello-Kitty!“ Aufdruck.

 

_Teil V des Problems:_

Bilbo sah damit trotzdem immer noch gut aus. Zu mindestens in Thorins Augen. Sehr gut.

Eigentlich war er gerade sehr, sehr kurz davor, sich Bilbo einfach hier auf der Stelle zu nehmen.  
Hart.

Miau.

Diese „Kitty“ verwirrte ihn. Sehr.

„Die ist von meinem Neffen.“, lächelte Bilbo verlegen.

„Meine auch.“, gestand Thorin leise, „Sie haben entschieden, dass ich Iron Man liebe. Die Hälfte ihrer Geschenke sind wahrscheinlich auch zu deren Nutzen.“

„Vielleicht sollten wir die Boxer dann ganz schnell loswerden.“, schlug Bilbo vor.

Da widersprach Thorin nicht. Klang einfach wie eine ausgezeichnete Idee, könnte sogar von ihm sein!

Die Idee war sehr gut gewesen, fand Thorin und war sie bis jetzt immer noch.

Boxer auszuziehen.

 

_Teil VI des Problems:_

Dís hatte herausgefunden, dass er sich mit jemanden traf.  
Und weil Dís halt Dís war, hatte sie für heute Abend ein Familienessen angesagt. Und hatte alle eingeladen, also, wirklich alle.

Er war bereits so gut wie tot. Es wäre vielleicht doch besser, wenn er sich einfach aus seinem Bürofenster schmeißen würde.

Allerdings hatte Bilbo gesagt, dass er das nicht tun sollte und was Bilbo sagte, war Gesetz! Außer, wenn es um Sex ging. Da war es andersrum und Bilbo war viel zu damit beschäftigt, andere Dinge zu tun, als vollständige Sätze zu formulieren.

Bilbo stand vor seinem Schrank. Eigentlich ja ihren.

Ja. Bilbo war bei ihm eingezogen nach nur zwei Wochen Beziehung. Lief halt einfach sau gut bei ihnen.

„Anzug?“ Bilbo sieht ihn fragend an.  
„Worin du dich wohlfühlst.“

„Also, nackt?“

 

_Teil VII des Problems:_

Natürlich musste seine bescheuerte Verwandtschaft fragen, wie sie sich kennengelernt hatten.

Natürlich musste Bilbo ihnen ausgerechnet die Wahrheit erzählen.

Fíli und Kíli klatschten sich ab und Dís warf ihm einen langen, amüsierten Blick zu.

Immerhin wurde Thranduil rot, als dann die gegenwärtige Beziehungslage von allen in Frage gestellt wurde, und er gestehen musste, dass er Single war.  
Geschah Blondarsch ganz Recht.

Warum war er auch sein Konkurrent im Berufsfeld? Und nicht sein Angestellter.

Thranduil würde einen guten Kloreiniger abgeben. Solange er nicht in der Küche stand. Da hätte Thorin Angst, dass man ihn vergiften würde.  
Zum Glück aber hatten sie Bombur. Toller Mann.  
Kochte unglaubliches Essen und – galt es als Flirten, wenn man sich gefühlt stundenlang über Essen unterhielt?

Thorin hob kritisch eine Augenbraue. Bilbo war seins, da hatte Bombur die Pfoten von zu lassen. Bofur sowieso.

Freríns abwägender Blick gefiel Thorin auch nicht.

Sahen die denn alle nicht, dass Bilbo zu ihm gehörte?

WAREN DIE BISSE AN BILBOS HALS ETWA NICHT AUFÄLLIG GENUG?

 

_Teil VIII des Problems:_

Bilbo war Vegetarier. Er hasste Jäger aus voller Leidenschaft und Überzeugung, war aber okay damit, wenn Thorin Fleisch aß.

Solange es kein Billigzeug war und es dem Tier davor gut ging.

Aber… NICHT.JÄGER.JÄGER.BÖSE.

Wie dumm, dass Dís ihre Jagdflinte herumhängen hatte, von der eh jeder annahm, dass sie Víli (Dís verstorbener Mann) gehört hatte.

Natürlich musste Bilbo nach dem Besitzer der Flinte fragen.

Sicherlich musste Dís dann auch gleich stolz erzählen, dass sie gestern erst einen Hirsch geschossen hatte.

 

Trauriger weise war der Hirsch ein echter Hirsch und nicht ein Hirsch wie Thranduil gewesen.

Blöd.

Das Rumgezicke führte dazu, dass Thorin sich mit einer Flasche Bier in der Hand zu Dwalin gesellte.

Und sich über wirklich interessante Sachen unterhielten. Wie die Tatsache, dass Dwalin es endlich geschafft hatte, Ori rumzukriegen, dessen Blowjobs scheinbar die Besten der Welt waren und Bilbo einfach nur großartig war im Bett.  
Und Chelsea gewonnen hatte.

Frerín schien das unbedingt ganz laut der versammelten Mannschaft verkünden müssen, obwohl es keine Sau interessierte. Außer Bilbo.

Sein Freund steckte aber auch voller Überraschungen.

 

_Teil IX des Problems:_

Frerín hatte mit Bilbo geflirtet.

Hatte darin resultiert, dass sein Bruder jetzt keine gerade Nase mehr hatte. Und seine Hand wehtat. Aber… Das war es wert.

Nur war Frerín jetzt sauer auf ihn. Wen versuchte Thorin jetzt zu verarschen?  
War ihm doch egal, sein kleiner Bruder hatte ihm früher immer versucht, das Date weg zu flirten.

Hatte leider auch ein paar Mal geklappt.

 

Böser kleiner Scheißer.

 

_Teil X des Problems:_

Es gab da diese eine Stellung, die Bilbo und Thorin wirklich liebten.

Meiste Zeit ging dabei leider ein Bett irgendwie irgendwo kaputt.

Daher mussten sie beide schon wieder ein Bettgestell kaufen gehen.

Das wievielte war es? Das fünfte innerhalb von nicht mal vier Monaten?

„Oh. Hallo.“, grüßte der Verkäufer sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und winkte sie dann hinter.

Thorin zog eine Grimasse. „Folgen sie mir bitte. Inzwischen weiß ich ja, was sie brauchen.“

 

Jetzt wagte er es auch schon, zu zwinkern.

 

In Bilbos Richtung.

 

Vielleicht sollten sie mal einen neuen Laden mal ausprobieren.


End file.
